The heir competition
by YumiRiddle
Summary: In the chaos sponsored by her father Shinobu doesn't fight for the title. For teenager the most important thing is to protect her brother and survive. Sadly not every Togami child had similar plans which is something she'll painfully feel. That day will never leave her mind. My vision of Togami's heir competition. That Shinobu and the one from DRT are two different characters.


"If by some miracle we will go on to become only contestants I will give up"I whispered to my younger brother while looking at mansion that was visible in the distance."How actually can any of us win? We are just foe is gigantic"*These and other thoughts were in whirl. Me and Byakuya - A stubborn older sister and a clever younger brother** but this didn't seem to be enough to win. I felt my hands were shaking I was afraid before I had something to be we entered the building father started to read our names from sheet of paper he was holding. There were fifteen of us but now, eight years later, only names I remember are Suzuhiko, Tatsuya and he started to explain the rules.I remember only one of them, the one that was broken, the one because of which this "competition" Turned into massacre:"Killing is prohibited"

I was running across the corridor. I was running away not knowing exactly from who but I knew why. After father's departure Suzuhiko pulled out the weapon and attacked Asagao. He broke the rule but killing is probably the only way of running errands by Ultimate started to panic, dispersed, some of them grabbed weapons. I had bad thoughts about that "competition" from the beginning. Since I first heard about it from Our Mother ,very idea to force your own children to fight for the title was inhuman and that circumstances favoured some while pushing down others was making everything contestants besides me and my little brother were any of the two of us to win were close to zero and because of what Suzuhiko has done our chances of survival became the same.

"There you are" I've heard behind me and I suddenly . He was pointing a gun at me. I made a few steps back while he put his finger on a trigger. I closed my eyes waiting for a shot but this didn't come. When I opened my eyes again in place where Tatsuya was standing before was was holding bloodstained knife in his hand while my failed killer was lying dead on the floor."Why?" I wondered"Why did Suzuhiko save me? I saw how he killed Asagao and a few of others so why?" At that moment I thought that he had pity on me or simply wanted to spare me not seeing threat in me. I was only fourteen while he was about twenty-six. Besides it was our first (and luckily the only) meeting so he couldn't know about my will to fight.  
"T-Thanks"I turned on my heel and tried to go away when I felt how he was grabbing my arm. My slight hope was replaced by despair.  
"You didn't think I will let you escape my dear?" Then I understood. He saved me because he wanted to be the one who will kill me." I made a few steps back and terrified discovered that there was a wall behind me.  
I kicked his ankle and ran in the opposite direction.I bet he was expecting me to beg for catched up with me and grabbed my arm. He put a knife close to my neck ready to slit my throat. I started struggling trying to wrench myself out of his arms."Don't struggle or you will only make it worse!" he screamed throwing me on the floor. But before he was able to do anything I felt thick,oblong,metal object on the floor. I immediately picked it up and pointed at him. Just then I realised what was it. Ice Pick.  
"Step back or I swear I'm going to use it"Suzuhiko laughed when he heard it.  
"You think this is a weapon?!"Benefiting from his temporary absent-mindedness I stood up still pointing at him by the object I pressed me against the Wall and Put knife against my cheek. I moved my arm in a reflex action and stabbed his jumped away catching hurted part of his body and sweared out loud. I didn't care.I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could dropping metal object. It wasn't until then when I realised what almost happened.I bursted into wanted to kill me Just like he killed her.

I limped around the mansion passing by more and more corpses of half-siblings I felt I was bleeding to death. Why did I bleed? Because I was foolish and a few times I entered straight into battlefield what caused me to earn huge amout of bleeding fact that there isn't any trace of them anymore I still remember how afraid of death I was back then. I had to do one last thing. See my little brother.I made it to the main hall place where everything next to me sword fight between Ootsuki and Byakuya was taking place."Everything is lost" I thought"Byakuya doesn't stand a chance" If back then I knew how much I was wrong I would probably smile instead of was becoming more and more blurry and I couldn't see who was winning. I lost consciousness after a while.

Place where I woke up was all white."I died and this is heaven?"That was my first after a while I looked my bed Byakuya was sitting. He looked differently. He had proud face. It was face of the a while our father entered the room.  
"You finally woke that case I have to announce to you that you are…"I knew what he was going to , Exiled,mother said that it is fate worse than cruel he had to be to say something like that someone who almost died, even if rules were like that from the beginning It was still my astonishment I didn't hear any of these words. I didn't hear their synonyms my brother spoke.  
"Wait. As a heir and future head of the family I will need a secretary.  
"So what?" Kijou Togami seemed bewildered.  
"She is perfect for that role""Voice of my younger brother was cold and like we were teached by our mother. I shaked involuntarily."What exactly is he doing?"I was asking in thoughts. "Is he going to let me stay and keep surname?"Mr Togami thought about it for a while.  
"And what do you think about it?"  
"I will be glad to become Byakuya Togami's secretary. I will carry out my duties perfect as befits member of Togami family."I recited not knowing how I had so much Energy.  
"So It's decided" Thirteen-year-old clapped his hands"My brother said he will need secretary because that was the only way to get our father to agree to not exile despite that my role was still being his sister. If I was helping him at work then it was because I wanted to not because I had relationship is no different than in childhood and I discovered my Ultimate talent which is being secretary.I know one thing that little act meant delicate step towards changing when The Tragedy caused by Junko Enoshima has ended and the world is no longer on the edge of annihilation my brother is going to change all of the traditions and assure our family greater glory than ever. And I, Shinobu Togami, am going to help him with it.I stake the Togami name on it.

*Reference to song "Jiyuu no tsubasa"  
**Reference to Song "Alice of Human Sacrifice"


End file.
